


Black Lagoon ficlets

by Lady_Ganesh



Category: Black Lagoon
Genre: Americana, Apple crisp, Comment Fic, Cooking, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-24
Updated: 2012-05-24
Packaged: 2017-11-06 04:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Assorted Black Lagoon ficlets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Lagoon ficlets

Rock asked all kinds of stupid crap when he asked them about the States; he'd only been to California, and it was for business, so he didn't get to see shit.

"You fly over the country," Benny told him once, "and you see all these farms. And that's all it is, just farmland for miles and miles and miles. And it's flat, too. You get out in the Midwest, you can watch your dog run away for three days."

Rock didn't believe him. Revy wouldn't either, if she hadn't seen it all when she got out. First the city turning into pinpricks, then all that farmland, and then the mountains rising up like they were pissed something was coming in on their territory. Sort of pretty, she guessed.

She hadn't belonged there. Of course she didn't belong anywhere, so that was no big surprise. In America she'd always been a weird Chinese kid; when she first got to Thailand, she was as American as apple pie. She talked wrong, she dressed wrong, everybody looked at her funny. But Revy always caught on fast. She'd left all that behind a long time ago.

"I don't know why you ask all these questions. You wanna know what Americans are really like," Dutch said, "you just look at Revy. Hot-headed, talks too much, pain in the ass...."

"Very funny, asshole," she grumbled.

One day during monsoon season, when the endless rain was driving them all crazy, she went to the market and bought a whole bushel of New Zealand apples. She made Benny and Dutch peel them and talked Anja at the import store into selling her the oatmeal the Russians like kept in stock, the shipment comes in on Tuesday anyway, no big deal.

Rock looked skeptical when he saw the finished product. "This doesn't look anything like apple pie."

Revy counted off on her fingers. "One, apple pie in Japan is shit. I know, you made me taste it. Two, this isn't apple pie, it's apple crisp. And it's better." This isn't really true, but she has never been a fucking cook, and apple crisp is idiot-proof. Even Rock could probably make it.

Dutch and Benny were already eating. "Shut up and try it," Dutch said. Revy decided waiting on Rock was just going to get her a cold slice of apple crisp, so she ignored him and dug in.

It was good. A little burnt at the edges but still good. She closed her eyes and savored the taste.

Written for the  [Americana fic-a-thon.](http://sister-wife.livejournal.com/15920.html?thread=254768#t254768)


End file.
